The present application relates to a power supply device.
A power supply device in which a solar battery and a secondary battery are combined with each other and which controls the operation of these batteries by a control device is well known from Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-023879, for example. In addition, a remote device including a secondary battery, a solar battery, and a control device is well known from Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-010519. Further, a decentralized power supply system including a decentralized power supply and a secondary battery is well known from Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-308104.